1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an imaging apparatus, a computer, an image processing method, and a program, and particularly to an image enlargement process of generating an enlarged image from a captured image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a field of an imaging device such as a camera, a digital captured image is acquired by an imaging element (a CCD, a CMOS, or the like) in which color filters such as RGB are disposed. Image deterioration such as so-called moire, blurring, texture disturbance, a false color, or aliasing distortion may be visible in the captured image acquired as mentioned above, and, particularly, such image deterioration may notably occur in a magnified image generated from the captured image. For this reason, various techniques for minimizing image deterioration such as moire have been proposed.
For example, JP1993-328106A (JP-H05-328106A) discloses a technique in which a low-pass filter is changed depending on a detection result of an edge region, a variable magnification, and information designated by a user, and a smoothing process according to the image type and the variable magnification is performed on a magnified image which thus has less moire or blurring. In addition, JP2005-056006A discloses a technique in which a process target image formed by a plurality of pixel data items is acquired, and positions of the plurality of pixel data items are moved at random for each pixel data item within a peripheral region of each pixel data item so that moire is reduced regardless of a cycle of repeated features such as patterns or dots.